


Mist(S)

by pastelviper



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character POV, Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelviper/pseuds/pastelviper
Summary: •Ch I - Daemon•Ch II - Viper•Ch III - Mukuro•Ch IV - Fran





	1. [ ♠ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece from my, nowadays ended, high school years.  
> Let's say hello once again at my essential writing!

**~**

Mist.  
For years.  
For centuries.  
Mist.  
Solitary.  
Among people…  
...among sickening people.  
Visible mist.  
Palpable.  
Unhuman.  
Then the sun.  
A cloud.  
Rain.  
Storm.  
Thunders.  
A sky.  
An angel coming to me.  
Its smile that bring me up there,in the sky.  
Love.  
Shining.  
I see a infinite sky.  
For us.  
Im human mist,  
Now.  
Now…  
...how long it lasted?  
Nothing.  
Darkness.  
I don’t see that sky filled with light.  
Tears.  
Tears of years.  
Of centuries.  
It hurts.  
No more liquid,  
Neither blood anymore,  
Grains from my eyes.  
Tears of sand.

**~**


	2. [ ♦ ]

**~**  
Small,  
But big.  
Little bottle of flesh,  
Filled to the brim with aged venom.  
Twisted mist in my mind,  
Accumulated year after year.  
For me, clear like the sun power,  
For you, only elusive smoke.  
Generations after generation spent in the mist.  
Disguising.  
Hiding.  
Protecting myself.  
For live.  
Made of paper,  
Tin,  
Fragile layers,  
Had become my skin.  
Of smoke...mist!!  
Are my insides,  
My guts made of.  
What flows inside of me?  
Venom.  
What beats in my chest?  
Gold.  
What fills my mouth?  
Cash.  
Why do i live?!  
…  
I don’t know it anymore.  
I lost my life, (if i ever had one)  
My love, (if i ever loved)  
My smile, (if i ever smiled)  
In the steam of te Time.  
I have money,but they are useless.  
I have allies,but they are useless.  
I have knowledge,but it’s useless.  
I don’t have heart.  
I don’t have time.  
I lost.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear, Viper is my favest character :P


	3. [ ♣ ]

**~**

Six.  
Smoky hells.  
Red.  
If there isn’t dark…  
...it’s red.  
Poor soul-  
Hit,  
Covered,  
Absorbed  
By smoke,  
Mist!  
Deep red,  
Scarlet.  
Prepare your guts.  
This cloud will penetrate you  
Everywhere-  
It’s smoky,  
Thick,  
It grabs itself inside of you.  
And you disappear.  
You become cloud.  
Cloud of evaporated blood,  
Crumbled in your blood vessels  
And became gas.  
Now you are mist,  
Burning,  
Of bloody,  
Necrophagous air!  
Hell after hell,  
If you can.  
Cloud after cloud,  
If you are to be solid again.  
Life after life,  
If you find sacrifices.  
And all around you is warm,  
And dark,  
And red.  
An endless agony.  
Then two eyes  
In the mist.  
A smile.  
…  
Gotcha.

**~**


	4. [ ♥ ]

**~**

Thump-thump.  
Can you hear it,can’t you?  
Thump-thump.  
How it beats.  
Thump-thump.  
Does it ever happen to you?  
Thump-thump.  
It thunders in every part of my body.  
Thump-thump.  
It’s loud.  
It hurts.  
Thump-thump.  
Its sound dissipates the mist that life inside of my since the beginning.  
Thump-thump.  
You are a storm.  
Thump-thump.  
You burn.  
You burn in front of me.  
You crack the glass that divides me from the world.  
But still there is mist that veils my eyes.  
Thump-thump.  
And you burn,  
Storm.  
My mist feeds you.  
It has always feeded you…  
Even when it wasn’t mine.  
Thump-thump.  
It will always be for that,  
That you burn.  
Thump-thump.  
And you hurt me.  
Loser.  
You don’t dissipate my mist.  
I don’t want to to dissipate my mist!  
Leave me in my smoke.  
Thump-Thump.  
Please go away, but stay.  
Thump-thump.  
Stop it!  
You are too real.  
Thump-thump.  
The Real hurts.  
Enemy of the illusions.  
Thump-thump.  
You hurts me.  
Thump-thump.  
But you will never know it.  
Thump-  
Mist in the eyes.  
…  
Peace.

**~**


End file.
